Processing of vast quantities of data, or so-called big data, to glean valuable insight involves first transforming data. Data is transformed into a useable form for publication or consumption by business intelligence endpoints, such as a dashboard, by creating, scheduling, and executing of one or more jobs. In this context, a job is a unit of work over data comprising one or more transformation operations. Typically, jobs are manually coded by data developers, data architects, business intelligence architects, or the like. Further, a developer, or the like individual, is tasked with ensuring that data consumed by a job is structured in a manner acceptable by the job.